El pago
by jheszelth
Summary: Para detener una guerra negociaras con quien debas hacerlo, pagaras el precio que te exijan pero recuerda, hecho el trato no hay marcha atrás


Se acercaba la batalla final, o al menos era algo que todos deseaban.

Todos aquellos que estaban en contra del régimen que intentaba imponer Voldemort sabían que si querían lograrlo, deberían tomar medidas drásticas y, como bien lo había dicho en alguna ocasión Ojo Loco Moody: "si hay que negociar con el diablo para detener toda esta locura, negociaremos también con él", lo importante era que tenían que detener a Voldemort junto con todo su sequito de mortífago.

Kingsley, Lupín y Harry Potter llegaron a las afueras de un pub de Escocia, muy reservado y discreto para el gusto de Harry.

Habían sido citados en ese lugar, día y hora específicos. Fue a Kingsley a quien contactaron pidiendo particularmente que fuera Potter a la reunión.

Temiendo que se tratase de una trampa, Lupín se ofreció a acompañarlos tomando todas las medidas de seguridad necesarias.

Tenían miedo, todos tenían miedo porque sus vidas y el futuro del mundo mágico estaban en un riesgo total, podían obtener la carta ganadora y vencer a Voldemort o podían encontrar la muerte en ese lugar.

Harry estaba nervioso, al entrar al pub busco con la mirada por cada rincón, esperando ver saltar los mortífago de todas partes.

Habían ido a sabiendas que solo una o dos personas tenían conocimiento de su aventura. Ni Hermione, ni Ron, ni Ginny ni casi nadie tenía idea de esa cita.

Solo la profesora MacGonagal y el antiguo Director Albus Dumbledore, ambos a sugerencia de su interlocutor.

Entre menos supieran de esa cita eran mayores las posibilidades de éxito, pero de cualquier forma la vida de todos pendía de un hilo.

Un chasquido llamo la atención de Lupín lo que hizo que se encaminaran a un reservado apenas iluminado, pero antes de llegar, el ocupante los detuvo con una seña; se levantó sigilosamente encaminándose a la salida del lugar.

Los tres recién llegados lo siguieron en silencio.

Una vez fuera del local, siguieron caminando hasta un grupo de árboles que por su espesura, ocultaban de la vista a cualquier ser vivo o muerto.

Al acercarse, Potter se sorprendió al reconocer la voz que se dirigió a ellos con toda calma - pensé que había quedado claro que solo seria usted y Potter quienes estarían aquí

\- no puedes negar que hasta tu hubieras tomado todas las medidas de seguridad posible - contesto Kingsley

\- de por mi parte nadie sabe de esto y así quiero que se mantenga para siempre

\- siempre es demasiado tiempo, y aun así creo que debemos mantener la cautela todos - interrumpió Lupín con tranquilidad - ¿no deberíamos tomar incluso más precauciones?

\- no se preocupe - continuo la voz - ya he puesto varios hechizos, nadie nos escuchara ni tampoco podrán vernos

\- ¿de que se trata todo esto Malfoy?, ¿es una trampa o que pretendes? - por fin hablo Harry con cierta molestia en su tono de voz

\- tómalo casi como un regalo en el que voy a darte la oportunidad de que te conviertas en el héroe que todo mundo cree que eres

Antes de que Harry respondiera, Kingsley contesto - para que podamos empezar Draco dinos, ¿qué ganas con esto?

\- antes de decir que quiero a cambio quiero que quede bien claro la posición de cada uno - hablo quedando de frente a ellos - lo que aquí se diga aquí se quedara y saldrá a la luz solo si es necesario y cuando deba salir, no antes y no después, si están de acuerdo con ello continuaremos y en caso contrario me retirare sin mas

Los tres hombres que recién habían llegado se quedaron pegados al suelo, era mucho lo que estaban arriesgando pero tenían que se cerciorarse.

\- ¿que es aquello tan importante que debemos manejar con tanto secretismo y que nos garantiza su veracidad? - cuestiono Kingsley

\- lo que les diré por supuesto que lo vale

\- ¿vale tanto como el rumbo que pueda tomar la guerra?

\- vale tanto como mi vida e incluso la de mi madre Potter - espeto con coraje y rencor - vale tanto que lo que te exija como pago siempre será poco en comparación con lo que se esta arriesgando y lo que se puede ganar

\- veamos Draco - intervino Lupín notando la creciente tensión entre los adolecentes - ¿que es lo que nos estas ofreciendo?

\- lo que les estoy ofreciendo es las claves e información restringida que les permita enterarse de todo lo referente a Voldemort, quienes son sus más allegados, cuales son sus planes, con que chantajea a cada familia, incluso aquello con lo que chantajea a cada persona, cuales son sus pasos y donde lo pueden atajar, les estoy ofreciendo la victoria a cambio de la destrucción de ese malnacido

Todos guardaron silencio un momento, si lo que Draco decía era cierto y con el inminente fin de la guerra, quizá la esperanza de ganar se incrementara para todos pero era una moneda al aire - ¿como podemos saber que esto es verdad? - continuo Lupín -¿cómo podemos estar seguros que se trata de información contra Voldemort y no de una trampa con la cual nos lleven directo a una tumba?

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del chico antes de retomar la palabra - ya veo porque lo han traído profesor, está bien, ¿qué quiere saber?

\- primero ¿porque lo estas haciendo?

Los ojos del rubio se obscurecieron, sus facciones se volvieron duras cual si de ellas emanara odio y resentimiento por la vida. Se noto su incomodidad pero más su desprecio, y así como todo su malestar fue notorio así desapareció dejando una mueca de absoluto sarcasmo, llevo las manos a sus bolsillos y contesto - supongo que lo mejor será que lo sepan de primera mano así que si así debe ser pues que así sea - chasqueo la lengua y sin bajar la mirada empezó a hablar con toda naturalidad - muchos piensan que el ser la "mano derecha" del señor tenebroso - dijo haciendo comillas - uno se convierte en intocable y por tanto es algo por lo que cualquiera mataría, y si fuese la loca de mi tía quizá creería en ello, la verdad es que lo mismo da ser el primero o el último con ese maniaco, para él lo único que en verdad importa es que se cumplan sus ordenes incluso cuando el mismo sabe que son una estupidez - llevo sus manos a sus bolsillos y continuo - no le interesa que pase contigo siempre y cuando cumplas lo que te dice que hagas para él - pauso esperando preguntas pero nadie se atrevió a interrumpir su parlamento - por mucho tiempo le dije a Dumbledore que nos estaba amenazando, que nos mataría de un momento a otro, que nos chantajeaba a mi con la vida de mi madre y hace poco supe que a ella con la mía y la de mi padre - tomo un poco de aire - supongo que a mi padre con la vida de nosotros

\- ¿lo que buscas es amnistía para tu familia? - cuestiono Kingsley

\- realmente solo la busco para mi madre y para mi - respondió tranquilamente

\- ¿porque no incluyes a tu padre en esto Malfoy? - quizo saber Harry

\- porque él ya esta muerto Potter, porque ese malnacido lo mato frente a su mujer y su hijo no sin antes torturarlo, porque mi padre dejo de existir desde hace 3 días - el silencio inundo el lugar mientras Draco levantaba levemente la mirada - y si quieres saber como y porque fue que lo mato te lo diré Potter, para que tu morbosa curiosidad quede ampliamente saciada - sonrió con una mueca que helaba la sangre - el "señor obscuro" - nombro despóticamente - ordeno a mi madre que matara a su hermana Andrómeda, lógicamente ella se negó lo que hizo que ese bastardo descargara un crucio sobre ella frente a todos - una exclamación de horror se ahogo en los labios de Harry mas no bajo su mirada - mi...padre se abalanzó a toda prisa antes de que un segundo rayo cayera sobre ella, obviamente Voldemort se molestó diciendo que si él aceptaba las consecuencias de los actos de mi madre entonces él pagaría su castigo y así sería entonces, no se cuantos hechizos descargo sobre él pero si se que a medida que pasaba el tiempo eran más intensos los rayos que caían sobre su cuerpo y, contrariamente, su voz se iba apagando - subió los hombros en señal de indiferencia - mi madre me detuvo antes que hiciera una estupidez que nos costara la vida a los tres hasta que por fin vi a ese maldito soltar un avada sobre el cuerpo inmóvil de mi padre - tomo una bocanada de aire y continuo - no le tengo ningún respeto ni honor a quien no sabe que significan esas palabras es por eso que lo quiero ver muerto y su imperio destruido

\- ¿estás diciendo que Voldemort ha matado a Lucius? - cuestionó Lupín incrédulo

\- vaya - sonrió con mofa - y yo que pensé que el lento era Potter

\- Draco - hablo Lupín como si le hablase a un niño - creo que ninguno de nosotros venía preparado para una noticia así, hace tan solo un par de días vi a tu padre a las afueras del ministerio y enterarme hoy que a sido asesinado es algo realmente...bueno, impactante sería una expresión muy sencilla para lo que me produce pensar en ello

\- hace unos de días fue torturado y asesinado - en su voz no se escuchaba emoción alguna, era cual si le generara un sentimiento frio y totalmente impersonal, su expresión era nula como si hablara de un perfecto desconocido - exactamente hace 3 días lo mato a sangre fría, hace 3 días torturo a mi madre, hace 3 días me vi obligado a presenciar la destrucción de mi familia - de sus labios se dejo formar una mueca de burla hacia todo y hacia todos - pero si creen que con ello me pueden tener una pizca de lastima, temo mucho el decepcionarlos porque no tengo tiempo para esas estupideces

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral que duro nomas de 5 minutos en los que nadie se movió pero donde se podía escuchar el engranaje de cada cerebro trabajar ferozmente, luego de unos instantes que parecieron eternos por fin Kingsley tomo la palabra - la información con la que cuentas, ¿que es y que tan reciente es?

\- es lo que esta sucediendo en el momento

\- ¿como? - preguntó Harry extrañado

\- lo que escuchaste Potter - continuo con una mueca de fastidio - les hare llegar cualquier dato por mínimo que sea, todo aquello que pueda ser útil para la caída de ese maldito, los nombres de quienes lo están apoyando y la manera en que lo hacen, cuando será su siguiente ataque, contra quien y que pretende con ello, señuelos, todo

\- ¿estas dispuesto a convertirte en un espía para la orden del fénix? - dudo Lupín en realizar esa pregunta pero una vez que la hubo dicho fijo sus ojos en el rubio muchacho esperando ver un dejo de temor que nunca asomo

\- si tuviese que vender mi alma al diablo para ver la caída de ese maldito lo haría gustoso - respondió con la mirada helada para después regalarle una sonrisa al profesor - no creo que sea necesario aunque la oferta sigue en pie

\- esto no lo haces solo por ver a ese tipo muerto - siguió Kingsley - ¿qué esperas a cambio de ello?

\- bueno - amplio su sonrisa Draco manteniendo sus manos en los bolsillos - es lógico que si quiero su derrocamiento, no estoy interesado en pertenecer al bando perdedor, ni mucho menos que mi madre sea el centro de dejaciones o el nombre de mi padre se siga enlodando - giro su mirada a Harry y continuo - no me importa en nada tu gloria y tu fama, eso es lo menos trascendente para mí, así que el anonimato en esta empresa es algo que quiero que se mantenga sobre toda mi familia - regreso su vista a Kingsley y siguió hablando - pero tampoco quiero ser señalado por todos así que el expediente de mi familia desaparecerá totalmente - sus labios se torcieron en una mueca de burla - no seremos los héroes pero quiero que tampoco seamos los malditos - fijo su vista en Lupín y continuo - el trato que hago incluye las familias Parkinson, Zabini y Nott pero ellos jamás lo deben saber

\- ¿porque? - cuestionó Harry algo indignado - si tus intenciones son honestas, ¿que de malo tiene que ellos lo sepan?

\- muchos no tuvimos tu fortuna de no ser consientes cuando mataron a sus padres Potter - contesto sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo - nuestras fortunas no serán tocadas

\- sabes que eso sería casi imposible Draco - argumento Kingsley - todo nuestro mundo a sufrido cuantiosos daños sin mencionar todo lo que ha sucedido con los muggles, es nuestro deber reedificar todo lo que se ha dañado por esta guerra

\- no será más del 30 por ciento, nosotros ya pagamos nuestra cuota también y nuestros hogares habrá que levantarlos

\- tienes mi palabra que así será - dijo el moreno antes de que Harry y Lupín pudieran objetar cualquier cosa - se eliminarán los expedientes de esas cuatro familias y se respetaran sus respectivas fortunas agradeciendo el donativo altruista que realizan por una equivalencia de una tercera parte de sus bienes

Lupín asintió con la cabeza aunque Harry miró con recelo al rubio, giro su mirada a Kingsley para tratar de apresuras las cosas - bien, entonces

\- aun no terminamos - interrumpió Malfoy - falta un ultimo punto Potter

\- ¿y que podría ser? - preguntó escéptico

\- quiero a Granger - soltó con una intensa mirada hacia su interlocutor

\- ¿QUE? - grito Harry totalmente escandalizado - tu estas loco

\- y en este punto soy completamente inflexible - continúo el rubio

\- olvídalo - Harry se ofusco notablemente ante esas palabras - es más, ¿sabes qué?, olvídalo, Hermione no está en venta

\- no me la vas a vender Potter, me serán cedidos todos los derechos sobre ella y nadie poda intervenir en las decisiones que tome respecto a su persona

\- jamás Malfoy, no permitiré que sueltes sobre ella toda tu ira y frustraciones, no permitiré jamás que la dañes, ya mucho mal le hiciste

\- tu decides Potter - respondió seco sin desviar la mirada - Granger a cambio del señor tenebroso me parece un trato justo y siendo fríos deberías considerar cuantas personas se salvaran

\- ¿que pretendes hacer con ella?, ¿crees que estoy loco como para dejarla en tus manos?

\- es tu decisión Potter

\- olvídalo no

Pero todo argumento murió al ser interrumpido Harry por Lupín quien capto la atención de todos los presentes - ¿tengo tu palabra que nada malo le sucederá a ella?

\- la tiene - contesto tajante

\- ¿que? - escapo como un murmullo de los labios de Potter

\- Hermione - continuo el profesor sin mirar siquiera a Harry - siempre ha tenido la intención de estudiar leyes

\- no veo para que le pueda servir

\- debes reconocer que es muy joven aun así que recomiendo que des un plazo para cumplir esta parte del trato

\- cinco años a partir de este momento

\- en tal caso puede realizar sus estudios tranquilamente y después podrás hacer valida esta parte

Draco se lo pensó un instante mientras Harry veía horrorizado a uno y otro lado tratando de entender lo que pasaba, hasta que por fin Malfoy hablo - está bien, pero se dedicara estrictamente a sus estudios

\- mientras ello sucede la dejarás que lleve una vida normal, ella es demasiado introvertida en esos temas y no debe suponer mayor problema para ti

\- quiero las manos de cualquier depredador alejados de esa chica

\- así se hará Draco, llegado

\- ¡UN MOMENTO! - interrumpió Harry totalmente fuera de si - ESTAN HABLANDO DE HERMIONE

\- Harry entiende por favor

\- NO PROFESOR, ¿QUE NO LO VEN?, EL SOLO LA QUIERE PARA HUMILLARLA, PARA DAÑARLA

\- Harry escucha un momento

\- sobre mi cadáver Malfoy - se fue contra el rubio quien solo sonreía ante su adversario - no permitiré jamás que la dañes

\- HARRY - hablo Kingsley

\- espere - intervino el chico sin despegar la mirada de Potter - a ver, ¿debo entender que prefieres arriesgar el destino del mundo mágico, prefieres arriesgarte a que te maten y ese loco se apodere de todo antes de que yo sea dueño de Granger? - sonrió viéndolo con total mofa - te escuchas como si los celos te carcomieran Potter

\- no son celos Malfoy, no mal interpretes - sus ojos despedían rabia e impotencia - ella es más que mi hermana, mi única familia, ha arriesgado su vida cientos de veces no solo por mi sino por cualquiera y seria una bajeza de mi parte abandonarla a su suerte si cayera en tus manos

\- en mis manos estará mejor que en ningún otro lugar, eso puedo asegurártelo y al final ella misma vendrá hasta mi

\- ¿que pretendes?, ¿obligarla?

\- de ser necesario - pauso un segundo para mostrar su determinación - si

\- pues no lo permitiré, pase lo que pase no lo permitiré

\- Harry - llamó con decisión Lupín a su ex pupilo - ¡ya basta! - se veía molesto desconcertando aún más al chico

\- pero... - trato de hacerles ver la situación

\- he dicho que basta

\- eres un hipócrita Potter - sentenció Malfoy - te puedo asegurar que de ser cualquier otra no discutirías tan férreamente

\- haría lo mismo por cualquiera

\- ¡Harry, basta! - soltó esta vez Kingsley - si es verdad lo que el señor Malfoy dice, esto puede representar el fin de toda esta pesadilla

\- ¡pero es Hermione! - dijo lastimeramente - no podemos dejar que la lastime

\- ¿quieres o no acabar con la guerra Potter? - soltó Malfoy de una forma muy ácida - ¿quieres vencer a Voldemort si o no?

\- si queremos - respondió Lupín - y por la importancia y relevancia de tu tercera condicionante, lo más correcto es hacer algo para que quede sellado que tu no le harás daño a Hermione

\- si es lo que quieren - respondió subiendo los hombros - yo no tengo problema en ello

\- bien - continuo el profesor - si estamos de acuerdo entonces procederemos

\- pero el juramento lo hare con Potter y ustedes serán mis testigos

\- ¿como? - pregunto totalmente atónito

\- lo que has escuchado Potter - camino despacio, elegante, hasta colocarse a unos centímetros de Harry - quiero que el juramento se realice entre tu y yo y llegado el momento seas tu quien me la entregue, yo por mi parte, en el momento que la tenga cuidare de ella y tu y tus amigos aceptaran que desde este momento Granger tiene dueño

\- ella no es un objeto, no es mercancía que compras en una tienda, ella no... Ella no

\- basta Potter, estamos desperdiciando tiempo valioso en un trato que ya esta aceptado

\- yo no he dicho

\- ¿que no?, ¿que tus escrúpulos te lo prohíben?, vamos Potter acabemos con esto de una buena vez

\- danos un momento Draco - índico Kingsley con marcada preocupación en el rostro - 5 minutos para poder hablarlo

El rubio se recargo contra un árbol con toda tranquilidad mientras Potter se mostraba furioso, decepcionado, para él eso era una infamia contra su hermana; Kingsley lo tomo del brazo casi arrastrándolo hasta la esquina contraria

\- Harry contrólate - hablo el moreno como quien habla a un niño - es una oportunidad única y se que Hermione aceptara con tal de detener la guerra

\- pero es Malfoy - soltó cual si fuese lo mas obvio - ¡la lastimara!

\- esta dispuesto ha hacer un juramento inquebrantable Harry - fue Lupín quien acoto - Draco no la dañaría

\- ¿como puede estar tan seguro?

\- porque ese hechizo aplicado a una promesa así significa otra cosa

\- ¿que?, ¿que cosa?

\- Harry, Malfoy quiere a Hermione, ¿no lo ves?

Harry giro hacia el rubio viéndolo de arriba para abajo, ¿como poder estar seguro?, ¿como confiarle algo tan grande

\- ¿usted cree que la cuide?

\- sin duda - hablo Kingsley - Malfoy no es tan tonto como para jugar con algo así

\- ¿y ella?

\- no diremos nada hasta que se cumpla el plazo, mientras hará su carrera y se relacionara con todo mundo

\- ¿y si se enamora y quiere tener una relación o una familia?, ella no es de piedra y seguramente querrá tener una vida

\- Harry - dijo Lupín con voz grave - no siempre las cosas son como las planeamos, quizá suena demasiado cruel el quitarle oportunidades a ella pero si se cierra una puerta se abren más y... - halo aire para continuar - no digo que sea del todo correcto lo que vamos a hacer pero si creo que es un precio mucho muy alto el que pagaremos, principalmente ella, por un bien mucho mayor - lo miro a los ojos expectante, casi rogando con la mirada - piénsalo solo un momento, tan solo un momento y quizá veas lo que yo veo

Harry lo vio expectante hasta que pregunto - ¿que es lo que usted ve profesor?

\- veo familias unidas, veo gente viva, veo el fin de la guerra y una oportunidad de una vida mejor - su mirada quedo fija en los ojos del chico con una intensidad que Harry no pudo evitar sentir escalofrió - no lo sé pero quizá incluso pueda ver una buena vida para la misma Hermione

Harry guardaba silencio, su mente trabajaba a mil por hora y, para su mala suerte, quizá, solo quizá Lupín tuviese razón y quizá, solo quizá la vida que tuviese por delante Hermione era una buena vida. Ella era fiel e inteligente, alegre y sencilla, una verdadera joya que merecía lo mejor y si eran frio, era más probable que Malfoy la llenara de lujos a los que pudiera tener con Ron o cualquier otro.

También pensó que quizá se estaban adelantando a los hechos y Malfoy la veía como una asistente para sus empresas o un vínculo para entrar al mundo de los muggles.

La verdad es que tenía que darles la razón, muchas muertes, mucho odio y rencor; sacrificaría la felicidad de ella a costa de la vida de muchos, ¿valía la pena?

Miro para todos lados antes de soltar un fuerte suspiro.

La estaba condenando, ¿cómo se lo diría ahora?, quizá no fuera necesario después de todo, 5 años son 5 años y mil cosas pueden pasar, incluso que Malfoy olvide esa estúpida obsesión malsana.

Quizá, con un milagro de Merlín y se interesaba en cualquier otra dejando a un lado todo pensamiento en su amiga.

Por otro lado, era verdad. Podían ganar demasiado si Malfoy les proporcionaba la información correcta, aquella que los llevara a vencer a ese engendro.

La balanza estaba en equilibrio así que lo mas sensato era apostar por el mejor resultado, el más seguro y que mayores beneficios reportara.

Quizá Merlín, en su infinita sabiduría, haría que las cosas cambiaran y que algo sucediera que pudiera evitar una catástrofe.

No le diría nada a ella, el tiempo traería tranquilidad y paz a las aguas.

Se giro para quedar de frente a Draco y dar su veredicto - esta bien, pero deberás prometer, jurar que nunca pero nunca la dañaras

\- yo lo jurare así como tu haces lo propio y prometes que vendrás a entregármela en 5 años a partir de este día - contesto con una sonrisa petulante como solo él la podía dar

\- faltan muchos años para que se cumpla ese tiempo y en este juramento yo solo me asegurare de que ella se dedique a sus estudios, pero tienes que dejarla en paz, no acosarla, no importunarla, que ella no sepa nada de esto, solo hasta llegado el momento

Sonrió casi al punto de soltar una carcajada, le parecía excesiva la sobreprotección que en la chica se ejercía - llegado el momento lo sabrá Potter, no te preocupes por eso, ahora puede estar todo lo tranquila del mundo, claro - se apresuro a decir - con los inconvenientes que trae una guerra. Terminando esta llevara una vida normal y cuando se cumplan los plazos me la entregaras, es muy fácil Potter

A regañadientes Harry realizó el juramento inquebrantable con Malfoy teniendo como testigos al profesor Lupín y a Kingsley, sellando así el destino de la guerra y el de Hermione Granger.

Los acontecimientos se sucedieron de una manera agresiva pero rápida, la información llegó en el tiempo y forma adecuados y con la certeza de su veracidad.

Supieron horas antes del plan que tenía Voldemort de tomar el castillo de Hogwarts y, tomando en cuenta las recomendaciones y consideraciones que en pergaminos en clave llegaban, pudieron adelantarse a los hechos saliendo Harry Potter como vencedor de la contienda.

Al final hubo muchas pérdidas entre las que se incluía el profesor Remus Lupín, quien fue honrado como héroe de guerra al lado de su esposa quien, desafortunadamente también perdió la vida.

La recuperación del mundo mágico fue lenta y dolorosa, Shacklebolt Kingsley fue nombrado ministro de magia para el Reino Unido y bajo su mandato se realizó un análisis a fondo de quienes participaron y no en la contienda, de uno y otro bando.

Para sorpresa de propios y extraños, las familias Parkinson, Nott, Zabini y Malfoy, fueron eximidas de todo cargo y, contrario a cualquier pronóstico, participaron en la reconstrucción mediante sustanciales donativos que haciendan aproximadamente al 30 por ciento del total de sus bienes.

Anqué se pidió que se mantuviese esta información como mero trámite, muchos reporteros sacaron jugosas notas acerca del tema, entre ellos Rita Skeeter que se dedicó a exaltarlos en sus columnas como ciudadanos modelo.

Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron reconocidos como héroes de guerra y condecorados como tales.

La vida siguió su curso y Hogwarts reabrió sus puertas permitiendo que los jóvenes continuaran sus estudios, los cuales una vez concluidos, dieron paso a nuevos y más amplios conocimientos.

Al calor de la batalla Hermione y Ron se habían besado con desespero y ansiedad, cual si ese fuese a ser el último acto de sus vidas a lo que, afortunadamente no lo fue, y aun cuando Hermione si se notaba enamorada de Ronald, este siempre se encontraba cargado de responsabilidades o actividades que debía cumplir y con una muy simple propuesta de noviazgo, la chica empezó a ver pasar el tiempo mientras ella se iba a estudiar a la escuela de leyes y él a la academia de aurores junto con Harry.

No era un noviazgo convencional, a lo más se veían una o dos veces cada que terminaba un ciclo escolar y cuando se veían era en compañía de todos sus amigos.

Fiestas de fin de año también se convirtieron en una muy lejana posibilidad, más cuando Ronald le hizo saber su intención a integrarse a un equipo de quidditch y, aunque a ella no le hizo ninguna gracia, no dudo en apoyarlo en sus proyectos.

En más de una ocasión tuvo la desfortuna de ver en las páginas de alguna revista fotos de su "novio" salir muy bien acompañado de espectaculares chicas vestidas de fiesta y en imágenes poco favorecedoras donde Harry insistía que se debía al lente de la cámara.

En más de una ocasión estuvo tentada a poner un ultimátum a Ron pero siempre terminaban convenciéndola que estaba suponiendo situaciones irreales.

Realmente todos esperaban que Ronald sentara cabeza y viera a la gran mujer y compañera que tenia a su lado al grado que Ginny se mantenía firme a la idea de que su boda con Harry se celebrara de manera simultanea con la de ellos.

El entrenamiento para aurores concluyo antes que los estudios de leyes, lo que empeoro la relación pues, curiosamente entre las misiones que le asignaban que eran por lo regular en el extranjero y los entrenamientos de quidditch, sus visitas se hacían nulas al igual que cualquier intento de carta que pudiera recibir.

Finalmente llegó el fin de cursos para Hermione y como era de esperar, se graduó con honores y las notas más altas alcanzadas en toda la historia de ese colegio.

Por supuesto, no dudo en invitar a familiares y amigos para que la acompañaran en su graduación, pero como no todo en la vida es perfecto, esa mañana recibió una terrible noticia; sus padres, a quienes había devuelto la memoria hacia casi 4 años acababan de fallecer en un accidente automovilístico.

Estuvo destrozada, se sentía sola y desamparada a pesar que Harry, Ginny, Luna y casi todos los Weasley estuvieron con ella pero Ron no.

Alegando una posible contratación en un equipo alemán no se presentó ni a la graduación, a la cual ella tampoco fue, ni al sepelio de sus padres dando pie a las especulaciones y murmuraciones baratas que aseguraban el fin de esa relación.

Posterior a ello, Hermione paso casi una semana encerrada en casa de sus padres llorando su duelo, Harry se sentía frustrado y contrariado por la falta de sensibilidad y tacto de su amigo, al grado que en una ocasión discutieron vía red flu sin llegar a ningún acuerdo salvo la advertencia de Harry que, cuando la viera perdida entonces seria cuando la valorara de verdad.

Molesto aún por las respuestas infantiles de Ron; Harry fue a sentarse a su escritorio masajeándose las sienes.

Era absurdo que diera tanta importancia a una estúpida prueba que pudo haber reprogramado para mejor ocasión e ir a dar consuelo a su novia. Se dijo una y mil veces que ella estaría mejor con cualquiera antes que con él.

Levanto la vista y fijo la mirada en la fotografía que había frente a él, una hermosa pelirroja de espectacular sonrisa que le guiñaba un ojo y arrojaba un beso. Realmente tenía mucha suerte de tener una mujer así.

En ello estaba cuando unos golpes en su ventana llamaron su atención, era un majestuoso halcón con una carta en el pico, desconociendo la procedencia, Harry se levanto con tranquilidad para abrir la ventana.

Solamente estiro un poco el cuello para dejar caer en las manos del chico su encomienda y marcharse.

Harry tomo el sobre y al abrirlo encontró la tarjeta con un dirección en Escocia; era de un despacho de abogados, uno de los mejores del Reino Unido y, por lo que pudo ver, la tarjeta pertenecía a uno de los principales socios se ese despacho.

A la vuelta de la tarjeta traía una fecha y hora como si fuese una cita.

Intrigado a mas de un poco preocupado, abrió la carta que permanecía al interior del sobre y al leerlo su sangre se heló

Cumplí con mi parte del trato

Cumple lo que te corresponde

DM


End file.
